<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un evento para recordar. by luvanrouju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923047">Un evento para recordar.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju'>luvanrouju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrities, Epel being Epel, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Patata, ¿dónde estás? —exclama Vil al otro lado, desde algún lugar de su oficina.</p><p>Epel ojea a su alrededor.</p><p>—En un… En un tipo de infierno, al parecer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un evento para recordar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EMPIEZA LA RARESHIP WEEK. ♡<br/>Nervios es poco para describir lo que siento, pero esta es la versión en español de una de las temáticas del primer día: no magic AU, por eso notarán que es un fic bastante casual y ligero. Intenté ser graciosa pero ya veremos— espero que les guste y les haga pensar en Rook y Epel más a menudo. &lt;3<br/>PD: también hay referencias a Blancanieves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Patata, ¿dónde estás? —exclama Vil al otro lado, desde algún lugar de su oficina.</p><p>Epel ojea a su alrededor.</p><p>—En un… En un tipo de infierno, al parecer...</p><p>Schöenheit mantiene la seguridad en su faz, atendiendo al suspiro ajeno.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —Indaga.</p><p>El bullicio del fondo se eleva por encima del tono de Vil. Epel capta un póster a la distancia que tiene todas sus respuestas, incluso cuando lo ha visto más veces de las que puede contar desde que llegó.</p><p>—Uhm… Rook me trajo a uno de esos eventos de Neige.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>Arruga el entrecejo. El Neige de la imagen sonríe mucho, sus labios son rojos e inspira un extraño aire a inmortalidad, puede sentirlo entre los colores. En una esquina del póster se anuncia  “hoy, seis de marzo, desde las dos hasta las siete del anochecer contaremos con la encantadora presencia de Neige LeBlanche. ¡Esperamos verte ahí!”</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>Felmier parpadea; sus ideas disparatadas revuelven su cabeza y, por eso, las reacciones genuinas de Vil siempre son un golpe de realidad. Quizás, algún día, Epel lo entenderá. Mientras tanto, digamos que solo sigue atontado por la imagen de Neige.</p><p>—Si… Y bueno, eso.</p><p>—Entonces disfrutenlo. Yo estaré ocupado atendiendo algunos asuntos, pero de todos modos no estaría de más que me avisaran cuando se vayan.</p><p>—¡Claro...! Eh, buena suerte, Vil.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>El timbre del corte de llamada aparece y desaparece tan rápido como su conversación. Epel tiene los hombros tensos y la chaqueta que viste da la impresión de que son anchos, pero lo cierto es que le da calor. Siente el sudor deslizarse por su cuello hasta que la voz y entrada de Rook son un golpe de aire fresco.</p><p>—Monsieur Himeringo!</p><p>Carraspea, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Abre muchos los ojos, volteándose.</p><p>Esa sonrisa... Bombea la sangre en su pecho.</p><p>—Ah… aquí estoy —Suspira.<br/>
» Pero te he dicho que no me llames así, Rook…</p><p>—¿Oh? —La monería del cazador se mantiene a flote, brillando sobre la superficie afilada de su rostro.<br/>
» Pardon, pero—</p><p>—Lo que sea, ¿compraste algo? ¿Viste algo que querías…?</p><p>Hunt escudriña en su bolso, Epel se acerca.</p><p>—Oui, este álbum… No lo pude encontrar en los últimos eventos a los que asistí, pero verlo ha sido un milagro. La persona era tan caritativa que lo vendía a un buen precio, no puedo evitar pensar si merecía algo más ante tanto afecto por permitirme comprarlo.</p><p>Epel sonríe un poco.</p><p>—Bien… Eso suena bien. No te preocupes por eso, estas cosas son para comprar después de todo —Como las ferias de campo en el pueblo.</p><p>La fila avanza mientras platican; es lenta pero… Está bien, porque Rook le habla de muchas cosas a Epel, mayormente en relación a la música de Neige pese a que no termine de comprenderlas. El muchacho admite que no es su estilo, le gusta más la música fuerte pero tradicional, ¡como el folk metal, ese sería un excelente ejemplo! Le trae recuerdos de su hogar.</p><p>Pero es cuestión de varias pisadas y sacudidas de más cuando la charla se enfría, muriendo. O mejor dicho, es Rook, pero ahora tiene la sonrisa más viva que nunca, llenándose de un vigor que lo devora desde adentro. Parece que ve las estrellas y se hará polvo. Entonces, cuando Epel lo intuye al alzar las cejas, solo debe mirar al frente para darse cuenta que la voz de la celebridad se oye más cercana, y su rostro se vislumbra mejor bajo la luz en la que un mismo fan lo sitúa. </p><p>—Oh no… ¿Rook…? ¿Rook, estás bien...?</p><p>Los labios ajenos tiemblan, sutiles como el aleteo de una mariposa y la manzana de Adán se estremece, moviéndose bajo la piel.</p><p>—Ah… Mi corazón…. se está enloqueciendo del gozo.</p><p>Epel jadea.</p><p>¿Es en serio? De camino al evento, hablaron sobre cómo Rook podría mantener la calma y no dejarse ir por aquella sensación, pero ahora… Epel solo piensa… ¡Su novio no puede morir! Más cuando lleva horas esperando… Días. Todo empezó hace dos semanas cuando se anunció, Rook estaba preparándose para comprar los boletos, así como Epel su cordura para estar rodeado de Neiges y Ya-Hoo —aunque se sorprendió al no escuchar la canción desde que entró—. Sin embargo, llegaron un poco tarde, un poco mucho, por lo que la pareja se puso de acuerdo en hacer la fila incluso cuando era inmensa— pero, sabes, Rook Hunt es un hombre demasiado esperanzado. </p><p>Y durante la mitad, Epel sospechó que como sería la costumbre y el ritual de fanático, Rook iba a querer comprar algo. Así que le dijo que podía ir mientras él se quedaba por ambos. Pero… pero la muchedumbre era fastidiosa, absurdamente larga desde un principio, varios se colaban; logrando que el ceño se le contrajera a Epel y estuviese cerca de cometer Una. Masacre. De no ser porque sabía que, con un escándalo, los echarían y el esfuerzo de Rook se hubiese ido al diablo por su culpa.</p><p>—Rook… ¡Rook! ¡Reacciona! Estamos cerca, ya casi podrás ver a Neige —exclama, tirando de su brazo.</p><p>Hunt no se mueve, yace conmovido y las palabras son difíciles de filtrar en su nube.</p><p>Epel pestañea, insiste hasta que un chillido opaca su objetivo. Solo hace falta un empujón y Neige surge frente a ellos. Todo este tiempo ha estado allí sentado, incluso a su alrededor impreso en varios carteles, pero no se siente así. El corazón de Felmier se suspende en su pecho y se le ahueca el estómago, quedando sin sangre en el cuerpo. Aprieta los labios. “Rook… Rook… Rook…” grita en su interior mientras absorbe el aura que se cierne sobre Neige: muy pulcro, demasiado amable e infantil en su opinión. Encima no parece perturbado por esto, por sus caras, sino incluso divertirse con quien sabe cuánta experiencia y:</p><p>—¡Oh, hola! ¿Ustedes dos vienen juntos?</p><p>De repente, Epel tiene migraña.</p><p>Fel mira a Rook, aclarándose la garganta. “Di algo… Por favor…” mas sus palabras solo logran ruborizarlo.</p><p>Inhalando, tragando su orgullo, Epel se niega a perder esta batalla.</p><p>—Eh… Algo así. Lo acompaño, más bien, es él el fan tuyo.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? ¡Es un gusto conocerte! Y a ti también. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Consulta, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.</p><p>Rook no lo recuerda, pero Epel sí.</p><p>—Rook Hunt…</p><p>—Oh… Qué nombre tan interesante, nunca lo había escuchado. Además, pareces haber comprado varias cosas, Rook. ¿Eres un coleccionista?</p><p>—Ajá, es algo así... Tiene muchas cosas tuyas y de otras cosas que le gustan también.</p><p>—¡Oh, ya veo! Qué adorable. ¿Y cuál es su objeto o álbum favorito?”</p><p>—Forest creatures… Bueno, la canción del álbum —informa, cruzado de brazos. A Rook le encanta debido a la melodía de los pájaros, tan familiares y los mismos engendrados por la Madre Naturaleza.</p><p>Neige asiente, juntando sus manos.</p><p>—¡Esa es una de mis favoritas también! Fue muy divertido estar rodeado de esos animalitos, son tan… Hermosos y delicados, sin duda alguna me encantaría estar siempre acompañado de ellos.</p><p>—Ajá…</p><p>Y Rook amaría estar participando. Epel imagina un “sí” firme y una gran explicación tras las palabras de LeBlanche.</p><p>—Muy bien, pero… Esta vez, me gustaría que Rook respondiera mi pregunta.</p><p>Parece que una brisa casi se lleva el gorro del mencionado, lastima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de su alma.</p><p>—¿Ah…?</p><p>Neige cierra los ojos, entrelazando los dedos.</p><p>—Rook, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? ⁓</p><p>“¿Me estás jodiendo?” reclama Epel en silencio.</p><p>A Rook ya no le queda sangre en el cuerpo porque la misma tiñe su rostro. El aire se aspira caliente bajo su nariz, con la sonrisita que sellaba su expresión temblando y expulsando una risa discreta.</p><p>“Suficiente” resopla Epel, cansado y llevándose los dígitos al puente de la nariz. Más lentos que un buey, ¡no irían a ningún lado ni lograrían nada! Además, cabe resaltar que su bisabuelo es más gracioso. Solo eso.</p><p>Exhala, enfocándose en Neige e inclinándose ante él.</p><p>—Escúchame... Mi novio ha estado tres horas en esta cosa tuya y ama lo que sea que hagas, en serio. Literalmente se está muriendo ahí mismo así que mejor danos ya tu autógrafo antes de que colapse.</p><p>Rook guarda silencio, no abre la boca mientras Neige sí al igual que los ojos. El sudor se resbala por su mejilla, y justo cuando se resbala la última gota es que Neige reacciona un poco, pestañeando por las quejas del fondo y buscando mermar la ligera tensión que subió en el ambiente.</p><p>—¡... Oh, claro! —Su tono casi desafina y traga grueso bajo la mirada de Epel.<br/>
» ¿Tienes para firmar?</p><p>El joven se echa para atrás, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada se aligera un poco, abriendo los ojos.</p><p>—¡Ah sí…! Rook, ¿tienes tu libreta?</p><p>El aludido confirma desde su rincón.</p><p>—Oui, mon pomme.</p><p>Con cosquillas en los brazos, Rook rebusca el cuaderno. La pujanza agita su corazón y no siente los dedos cuando extiende su pertenencia, y Neige maniobra hasta que el bolígrafo se desliza sobre el papel. No obstante, aunque la emoción retumba en su estómago bajo la presión en sus costillas y la caligrafía se escucha de maravilla, lo cierto es que, a último momento, no puede evitar fijarse en Epel.</p><p>Sonríe.</p><p>Por otro lado, el menor aguarda, agitando su pie efusivamente contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Listo! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo… Debes ser bastante considerando todo lo que mencionó tu pareja.</p><p>Rook acepta. La calidez se extiende por su pecho y el suceso se repite en su mente una y otra vez, pero admite que no es solo este.</p><p>—Oui… En efecto.</p><p>—¡Espero verlos de nuevo por aquí!</p><p>—Ah…</p><p>Todos ríen, excepto Epel. “No gracias” réplica en silencio, a menos que Rook se lo vuelva a pedir y sabe tan bien el resultado que no quiere ni pensarlo. Ambos se van de la zona, volviendo a estar rodeados de puestos de mercancía y pósters donde Neige los sigue. Estaría todo en silencio de no ser porque la mirada de Rook dedica más de mil palabras a Epel.</p><p>—Gracias, mon pomme.</p><p>La manzanita procede a pestañear.</p><p>—Eh… ¿Gracias por…? —Estuvo vagando en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de todo por un instante, mas en el fondo de su cabeza cree saber lo que va decir y sus mejillas pican sin arder.</p><p>Rook, esta vez, no rehuye de la pregunta. Exhala una risita, siempre hay algo hermoso en la inocencia.</p><p>—Por ser tan atento y detallista; tu corazón… Graba muy bien las palabras de los demás. Esa tierna bondad que posees y siempre está ahí, un espíritu tan noble bajo un duro caparazón… ¡Eres verdaderamente hermoso!</p><p>Epel gimotea— sus ojos, ya muy grandes, ocupan la mitad de su rostro. ¿Cómo se responde a eso? Se altera, se...</p><p>—Rook… Para con eso… —susurra, desviando la mirada.</p><p>Puede que haya ganado la “batalla” en el puesto de Neige, pero ahora se queda indefenso como la presa ante el cazador. No quiere enfrentarse a esas palabras aún, pero en realidad, las asimila al pie de la letra y debe recordar cómo respirar, incluso cuando Rook ya no diga nada; pero es su sonrisa la que le hace saber que todo está bien, que está satisfecho con eso y nada más porque él es un hombre que habla mucho y muy poco al mismo tiempo, similar a él. Está bien, él entiende a Epel.</p><p>Sin embargo, al salir por la entrada principal, Epel acepta cuando su novio le toma de la mano, notando que el cielo se oscurece y ya es hora de volver a casa y llamar a Vil.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>